Lore of the Cube
the lore and back story of the cube Aesstecs(Earth 22) the Aesstecs were a group of people who were great, they lived on an island known as Aesstec Island, they built massive temples and bridges at some point, the Aesstecs were hit by a massive storm of wither and all died and turned in to skeletons, the kind of the Aesstecs absorbed most of the wither storm and became the Skeleton King legends speak of an ancient Aesstec village on the island, many explorers have searched for the lost village but none have succeeded some say the village was destroyed in battle, others say the wither storm broke down the village, and some say the village never existed and that the Aesstecs lived in the treehouses and temples found on the island in May of 2019, it was discovered that the Aesstecs had the ability to open portals to other dimensions, they even created their own dimension which served as a hub for all kinds of different worlds it is unknown how they were able to do this since they lacked things such as technology and electricity . . . . . Dracula/508droid/DA's Castle(Earth 23) Dracula's Castle rose out of the ground but the world had ended so there was no one there to rule over, so Dracula just kinda sat there for a while until the god of the multiverse, DA, came along and killed him and left his castle without an owner the Castle, however, is somewhat alive and was very angry, the Castle opened up a portal to cubev2 and sent a skeleton thief to attack the people of the cube, the thief stole many treasures and ran back to the Castle however, the people of the cube would not stand for this and ventured to the castle to get their stuff back after running through the many halls of the castle and almost catching the thief many times they eventually chased him back to the cube where they caught and killed him the Castle, furious with how the people of the cube were able to kill the thief, gathered an army of monsters and covered the land around the Castle with them then one day a person by the name of 508droid went to the castle and claimed it as it's own, but the castle did not like this one bit and sent many monsters after droid, but droid had the blessing of the gods, there was nothing the Castle could send at droid that would kill him so the Castle came up with a plan, a plan that would eventually lead to the downfall of 508droid the Castle distorted the minds of the people in the cube and droid himself, causing a great war to break out between the two the war ended with 508droid being kicked out of his Castle by DA he is now forever stuck traveling through the multiverse, never to see his Castle or the cube, again now with droid gone, ownership of the Castle was up for grabs, not surprisingly there wasn't a lot of takers there was one though, and that person then took ownership of the castle...for one day, then he realized the mistake he made and decided to go back to the cube DA then decided he would teleport someone random to the Castle, whoever got teleported would be the new owner of the Castle it ended up being DA so now DA owns the Castle, it did not try and fight back against DA because the Castle was fearful of what he might do so instead the Castle helped DA, it created an army of monsters to protect the Castle the castle would inform DA anytime someone entered his castle Doolies and Spondoolies(Earth 9) Doolies are Villagers Spondoolies are Zombies Villager Book(Earth 1) one day a group of people woke up on the surface outside of a village, when they went to the village they found a library which had a fictional book telling of a god named DA who trapped the people of his world in unbreakable, underground cubes for his own entertainment clearly, an outrageous story such as this could not possibly be true...... Beings of the Multiverse when the universe, multiverse, everything began, beings of infinite power were born, these beings shaped the multiverse and created countless universes they also created other beings less powerful than them which then created even less powerful beings which then created EVEN LESS powerful beings and so on and so on until the new beings were no longer powerful enough to create things from nothing but due to an unknown force, more and more life began to form, so much life it seemed like there was an infinite number of life forms in existence many life forms good, many life forms bad but there is one very evil being that even other evil life forms fear, the most feared creature in the multiverse so feared that if you hear its name you would instantly die from a hearts attack it rips universes to shreds, destroying everything in its path, it has no physical form, but anything it moves through instantly gets erased and its name...is...na- Year System(Old Universe, Pre-Disaster) B.D.A. means Before Dumb Animations and counts down instead of up, so year 2 B.D.A. is followed by year 1 B.D.A. after year 1 B.D.A. is year 1 A.S.D. which means After Suckin Dick since this is after AgentChase11 A.S.D. counts up instead of down so year 1 is followed by year 2 and so on as of writing, it is currently 2019 A.S.D. Portal to the Future(Earth 11) on May 4th, 2019, a portal opened up at the top of cubev0- after jumping through it was discovered that it leads to cubev0, 1 month in the future it is completely destroyed, destroyed by the being who shall not be named, but it's kinda hard to talk about it without saying its name so we'll just call it Bill Bill attacked the cube, the cube's defenses worked for a bit but then Bill reversed the cube back to how it was a month prior Bill then completely destroyed everyone and everything in the cube, as well as the rest of the world Update 2/6/2020: it was discovered that this portal actually went to an alternate universe(Earth-11), not the future The Skeletal Thieves of Justice(Earth 9, Earth 11) named after the skeleton thief who stole the items of the cube, The Skeletal Thieves of Justice are a group who punish those who harm or torture Villagers (Doolies) once they find who is responsible for the crime they send the person a calling card, basically saying if they don't confess and undo their crime they will be punished, usually by having their most prized possessions stolen from them this group is in no way related to the Phantom Thieves of Hearts from the game Persona 5 Cubev3(Earth 9) Before the events of cubev1 and cubev2 there was cubev3, there were 3 cubes created by DA, a savannah (CCR) a magical forest (ACAR/DASC) and a desert (Rogalia). the intent of cubev3 was to watch societies form and wars to start, cubev3 spanned 150 years, from 150 ASD to 300 ASD, soon enough the first buildings were created, the first weapons crafted, and as the cubes progressed from spears and clubs to missiles and guns, it was clear that the tense peace that had existed for so long was fleeting, one of the players, Rapnoc who had been working for Rogalia, decided to defect to the CCR and work as an intelligence gatherer for Vipceltickid, soon enough they uncovered a plot by the DASC to start a war between all of the cubes through launching a nuclear attack at the CCR while attempting a lunar landing, as soon as the CCR found out about the plot Vipceltickid, with the aid of Psycoffman and Rapnoc sucessfully stopped the plot, which would lead to the downfall of rogalia and the DASC, after this Vipceltickid decided to resign from the CCR for good. AgentChase11: The Game(New Universe, Post-Disaster) a bit after the events of cubev2, a great big multiversal event happened several alternate universes starting getting sucked into something, like a black hole but when all the universes were sucked in, they created a new universe, with the things from each of the universes being brought into one big universe . the year is now 2020, for the past 3 years a great war has been going on, the worst war in the history of wars. on September 26, 2017, the great evil™ came into the world and took control of people and made them turn against each other. those who were strong and smart enough were forced to build massive structures that would be used as beacons to bring more evil into the world. those who were not controlled by the great evil™ wait for someone or something to save them. with no hope in sight, is there any hope left for the people of this world? . . . I mean...probably PMSlive(Earth 20) (the beginning of the end) on June 1st, 2019, PMSlive was created. in the beginning, there was a rule that you needed to stream, though this was removed on October 9th, 2019, on October 10th Vipceltickid joined and started KelticKoin, 2 days later Dumb Animations threatened Vipceltickid and Psycoffman forcing them to join his monopoly, this caused a rift that would destroy weeb city, both Vipceltickid and Psycoffman were tried, leading to an argument which ended in Vipceltickid and Psycoffman leaving PMSlive. New World(Earth 24) (the start of new beginnings) in November of 2019, the world of PMSLive was consumed by a black void, completely destroying everything in it now, a new world is being threatened, with bits of destroyed worlds bleeding into this one the item hole of this earth says that a crisis is coming and that the people of this earth are being tested, to see if they will be able to save the multiverse the Multiverse the Multiverse is a collection of infinite universes, infinite alternate realities, any world that could exist does somewhere in the Multiverse there are currently 25 known unique universes, though some have been destroyed Earth 11(cubev0) was destroyed by the being known as Bill (mentioned above) Earth 19(SMPLive) was destroyed by asteroids Earth 20(PMSLive) was destroyed by the being known as Void, Void threatens to destroy the entire Multiverse and everyone/everything in it for a time, pieces of Earths destroyed by Void were dumped on Earth 24(New World), but then that Earth was also destroyed the beings of Earth 22(The Aesstecs) claimed they had a way to visit destroyed Earths, but after going the Aesstecs disappeared from the multiverse entirely